1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a trampoline-type exercise board that can be used for a variety of exercises such as running in place, aerobic exercise and jumping.
2. Description of Related Art
Trampolines and like devices generally have a strong flexible mat suspended from a plurality of peripheral springs. Since the mat does not provide a solid surface, feet impacting on the mat during exercise such as jumping and running in place have a tendency to move sideways, which can result in injuries to the ankles and/or legs.